


imagine another world (you were born in a palace by the sea)

by innerlau



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerlau/pseuds/innerlau
Summary: Annabeth, daughter of one of the most feared pirates in the Mediterranean, receives the mission of sneaking into the Grand Dance.But there's a little problem.She doesn't know anything about manners.Mission: fool everyone, steal the palace treasure and, above all, not fall in love.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	imagine another world (you were born in a palace by the sea)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> English isn't my first language so keep that in mind :)

The ship swayed from side to side as it split the waves that were in the middle of its path. Many would have become dizzy, but, for Annabeth, that slight movement meant home, her safe place.

Her mother was the great Athena, the bravest pirate in all of Europe. Feared. Respected. Loved and hated alike. Winner of all the battles in which she was involved thanks to her elaborate strategies. The protagonist of numerous legends. Annabeth had never seen her father, but she imagined that he was a smart fishmonger. She had heard stories that, almost 18 years ago, her mother stopped in a small coastal town to steal supplies for the ship, but a young man got in his way causing her to be lost between alleys. The oldest pirates told that Athena arrived only with a box of fresh fish and, most surprisingly, a smile on her face.

The young pirate sighed.

She loved her mother and always would, but sometimes she felt like she was drowning. She needed an adventure, a mission to gain recognition from her mother. Annabeth was smart and knew how to fight with any weapon. So why hadn't she had a chance to prove it yet?

"Annabeth" Gleeson Hedge was walking towards her. Despite being elderly and having a limp at an early age, Hedge was Athena's right hand. “Your mother wants to see you. Something urgent.”

"What?"

“Cupcake, do I have to repeat it, or have you understood? Do you see yourself able to reach your mother's cabin alone? ”

Hedge was always like this: he wanted things to be done quickly. If he failed, he would get into a fight and win whatever it took.

Annabeth would never recognize it, but she walked faster than normal to reach Athena's cabin. And if the ground hadn't been wet, maybe she would have even run.

The young pirate knocked on the door with confidence.

"Go ahead," came the muffled voice of the ship's captain. It was not normal for her to receive visitors, much less to request them. For that very reason, her daughter had been pleasantly surprised when she discovered that the old Hedge had not fooled on her.

"Good morning, mother," she said as he opened the door "Hedge told me that you wanted– 

"To see you?" Atenea finished her daughter's sentence with a small smile "I have been thinking and have concluded that you are old enough to do a –little– job for me and for the well-being of the entire crew."

"Me?"

"Yes. You. Who else could it be?" Atenea stared at her daughter "And don't interrupt me while I speak."

"Yes, mother."

"As I was saying," the older woman approached her desk full of plans and multiple papers. She took one of them, "I think you have the qualities necessary to do a small mission. You would need to prepare, but we still have time. Would you accept it?

"Yes!" Annabeth's voice came out too high because of the emotion. "I mean... Sure, why not?"

"Lesson number one: don't accept anything until you know what it is about," Athena said as she handed her the paper in her hands. It was an envelope.

Opening it, Annabeth found a small letter: an invitation.

_To Rachel Elizabeth Dare:_

_We are moved to announce that you are invited to celebrate with us the Grand Palace Dance in honour of your family's participation during the most recent war._

_It will take place on March 18 of this year._

_We look forward to your presence,_

_\- The Royal Family_

"Who's Rachel Elizabeth Dare?" Annabeth asked. She didn't like not knowing the answers, but this time, she was pretty lost.

“She is the only daughter of the Dare family, one of the oldest and most prestigious lineages in Olímpia. Both his father and mother went to fight the Egyptian Empire at the front." Athena's grey eyes had a special sparkle, that spark that only appeared when she explained a great plan. "Neither of them came back alive."

Annabeth did not react to that statement. She was not a stranger to death. After all, being a pirate was linked to dying in some unnatural way.

"My in-palace contact has informed me that Dare sent a letter apologizing that she would be unable to attend the dance due to illness."

"Wait a minute," astonishment filled Annabeth's voice, "do you have someone infiltrated at the castle?"

"Yes. Her name is Reyna, a great girl. You know her older sister, Hylla."

Annabeth did not correctly process her mother's words. Hylla was the daughter of the deceased Belona, a great strategist of the seas and a friend of Athena. When she died, Hylla had to be forced to stay with Annabeth and her mother. When she turned 16, she started recruiting a small group of girls on her own and came to lead it. It was a good ally to have.

Hylla and Annabeth formed a small friendship over the years. They didn't consider themselves friends, but rather, companions united by circumstances. They hadn't spoken to each other since the oldest had left, but Annabeth sometimes thought of her.

“As I was saying," Athena's voice brought her out of her thoughts, "Reyna told me about a little plan she has devised to steal the palace treasure. We don't know exactly what it is, but there are rumors that it involves huge amounts of money. In any case, if we can get it in our hands, it would be a great help for this ship and its crew."

» You will infiltrate the palace by posing as Miss Dare. Don't worry, Reyna has pulled a few threads so that the letter doesn't get into the hands of the royal family. Also, we have another point in our favour: Rachel has not yet been introduced to society because her parents were waiting for her coming of age. That means that practically no one present at the Grand Ball will know what she is like.

» When you're inside, meet Prince Perseus. Dance a little with him and keep him from getting close to his parents. Be his friend, get his friendship. And when you have it, get all the necessary information: where the treasure is, what it is and, as you are, why it is so important.

"Won't he suspect?"

"Nonsense! Having that monster as a father, I am surprised that he even knows how to speak."

Annabeth didn't want to question. Her mother's gaze had taken on a darker colour as if she remembered an old enmity in which she did not want to go into detail.

"As I said before, you will need a few lessons about etiquette. Rachel has been instructed to be a lady, and you, "Athena looked her daughter up and down, "well— no."

"Then why did you choose me?" Annabeth crossed her arms. She could act delicate and knew how to behave. Okay, so she may have had a little more temperament than was appropriate, but that was her personality.

"Do not look at me like that. If you want the plan to work, you will have to put up with it."

"Okay, who's going to teach me? Because etiquette is not only learned by reading books."

“Of course, Reyna. She has been a palace maid for quite a few years now and has learned a few tricks to go unnoticed.”

Annabeth was happy. If Reyna was like her sister, she was sure they were going to get along pretty well.

"There is another, too." A small, apologetic smile appeared on Athena's face, "Leo."

"Valdez?!”


End file.
